Super Hero Taisen Z: Dream 10
Super Hero Taisen Z: Dream 10 is a sequel to Kamen Rider/Doraemons × Ben 10/Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen coming in April 2013. Plot A new evil organization known as Space Shocker, which are led by the magic-using Space Ikadevil and Space Spider Man, the Incursions and The Space Crime Syndicate Madou, who were once defeated by the original Sharivan, created a new timeline where Ben Tennyson never got the Omnitrix and work for Space Shocker as Kamen Rider Omni. Meanwhile, different worlds alike are being connected by time portals and causing mayhem. Now, every heroes from every worlds must defeat the evil forces and stop the Nibu Entity from being released, all while learning a few secrets, including some that can shock even the mightiest of heroes. Characters Kamen Rider Super Sentai *Choushinsei Flashman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita *Usada Lettuce Metal Heroes *Shelly Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Toriko *Toriko *Sunny *Zebra *Coco Komatsu *Rin *Setsuno One Piece *Luffy *Nami *Chopper *Sanji *Zoro *Franky *Robin *Usopp Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Master Roshi *Android 18 *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *the World Tournament Announcer *Mr. Satan Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilla Rave *Haru *Eile Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones Other Heroes *Space Ironmen Villains *Space Shocker **Space Ikadevil **Space Spider Man **Shadow Moon **Shocker Combatmen **Chaps **Space Crime Syndicate Madou **Attea Cast Kamen Rider Cast *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Tasuku Nagase - Kosuke Nito/Kamen Rider Beast *Kenta Suga - Saburo Kazeta/Inazuman Super Sentai Cast *Ryo Ryusei - Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *Syuusuke Saito - Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *Yamato Kinjo - Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *Akihisa Shiono - Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *Ayuri Konno - Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *Katsuhiro Suzuki - Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *Hideo Sakaki - Takeshi Kuroki/Blue Buster *Arisa Komiya - Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *Hiroya Matsumoto - Masato Jin/Beet Buster *Yuichi Nakamura - Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Usada Lettuce *Hideo Sakaki - Takeshi Kuroki *Naoto Takahashi - Toru Morishita *Fuuka Nishihira - Miho Nakamura *Junya Ikeda - Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver Metal Heroes Cast *Yuma Ishigaki - Geki Jumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G *Suzuka Morita - Shelly *Kenji Ohba - Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan Ben 10 Cast *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson – Rook Blonko *Ashley Johnson – Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes – Kevin Levin *Tara Strong – Princess Attea Scooby-Doo Cast *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones Jr. *Matthew Lillard - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake Notes *The movie features an assembly of Dekarangers, Flashmen, Fourze, Meteor, Decade, Super-1 and Gavan Type-G, who are all space heroes. Also featured in the movie is Red Falcon, a Ranger whose powers were originally meant to be used for space travel, GingaRed, whose partner is a space animal and fight against space enemies and Decade, who's fought space monsters. *This marks the first appearance, albeit in a new form, of the Shocker kaijin Spider Man, who was the original kaijin who appeared in episode 1 of Kamen Rider the original series, since the end of the original show, he had returned as part of a Revived Kaijin Corps in episode 13 and the movie Kamen Rider vs. Shocker. Spider Man also appeared in Kamen Rider SD and the movie Kamen Rider The First, but these are works that don't take place within the main Kamen Rider Series canon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers